<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Depravity for Brunch by kimberlyeab</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209340">Depravity for Brunch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyeab/pseuds/kimberlyeab'>kimberlyeab</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Clopfic (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Dom/sub, F/F, Femdom, Femsub, Humanized, Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyeab/pseuds/kimberlyeab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing's easy when you're dating Princess Cadance. Scheduling is a bitch, having to explain polyamory is a chore, and being at the mercy of her depraved mind can be torture.</p><p>That last point might explain why Rarity is attending brunch with shibari under her outfit, a vibrator crammed in her hole, and a plethora of bruises colouring her otherwise pristine rump.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fleur De Lis | Fleur Dis Lee/Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Princess Cadance/Fleur De Lis | Fleur Dis Lee (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Princess Cadance/Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Depravity for Brunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Fetishes: <span class="spoiler">Public Play, Mild D/s (in practice), Hard D/s (in reference), Forced Orgasms, and a Princess Cadance who is a cold hard bitch</span></p><p>Written for <a href="https://www.fimfiction.net/group/214527/quills-and-sofas-speedwriting">Quills and Sofa's</a> first ever speedwriting event and was proofed by its crack team of horseworders.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The waiter led the three women across the patio, carrying just as many menus in his hand. At their host’s request, they were led towards a table near the corner, affording them a little privacy from the other patrons.</p><p>The perks of being a Princess, Rarity assumed.</p><p>She looked at Cadance, seeing the tiny smile that graced her lips and brightened her brown complexion, though not betraying a hint of emotion.</p><p>Then she glanced at Fleur, who flanked the Princess on the other side, seeing an expression that was equally elusive.</p><p>Though Rarity had no doubt that Fleur was feeling that exact same swirl of coarse sensations and wild emotions that she felt.</p><p>The tightness of the rope, done in an oriental style, as it hugged her slender body. Oh, how the fine rope chaffed and stimulated her sensitive sides, how it clung to her pale flesh as a constant reminder of her submission to Cadance.</p><p>A submission that was further marked by the fine necklaces that both her and Fleur wore around their necks. The ones that ended with a gorgeous medallion made up of precious gemstones that depicted the Princess’ ornate coat of arms.</p><p>How Fleur, like herself, likely felt the presence of the chilled morning air climb up her nylon clad thighs and flow under her short skirt, licking at a crotch that didn’t have panties for protection. Though even this indignity proved too mild for Cadance, who had, prior to their arrival, shoved a small plastic vibrator into each of them. One which remained silent at the moment but could spring to life with such intensity, all at the command of a simple switch.</p><p>Then there was the multitude of more muted sensations. The soreness of her nipples, left tortured and abused after her evening with Cadance and Fleur. The sensitive flesh brushed against the fabric of her blouse, unprotected due to a lack of a brassiere as the rope offered plenty of support.</p><p>Though this was just the most pronounced of a plethora of love bites, bruises, cuts, hickies, scratches, and an exotic assortment of other marks that her Mistress had been smart enough to hide. Concealing them in places where clothing could obscure them from uncomfortable questions.</p><p>The waiter finally arrived at their table and motioned for them to sit.</p><p>Rarity did so, suppressing a slight hiss as her bottom rested upon the hardened wood of the chair.</p><p>Even with the cushion provided by her skirt, the mosaic of blacks, blues, and purples that coated her flanks were still aggravated, and oh so tender, from last night’s performance. And on top of that, the plug that currently filled her hole, the bulb that stretched it, made it impossible to ignore.</p><p>She shifted slightly in her seat, feeling the rope that constrained her rubbing against her sensitive flesh in all sorts of enticing and interesting ways. She tried to tell herself that the moisture between her legs was not that noticeable, but it was hardly a convincing lie.</p><p>Cadance waved off the waiter before resting a hand against her menu.</p><p>Rarity’s gaze fell to the lovely Mehndi that her and Fleur had helped draw this morning. Though what really caught Rarity’s eye was the little pink device that was concealed under Cadance’s palm. One that was very familiar to her and a fairly pressing concern, considering what it controlled.</p><p>“You know, I really love this restaurant,” Cadance said, drumming her fingers against the menu. “They make some really good omelettes.”</p><p>Rarity smirked. “Yes, I’ve been here before. Though I’ve honestly only ever ordered their eggs and toast.”</p><p>“Hangovers?” Fleur asked, shooting Rarity a sideways glance and smirking.</p><p>Rarity nodded. “Sometimes a lady can’t help but overindulge while she’s in Canterlot.”</p><p>Fleur snickered, flipping open her menu and tracing a tanned finger along the page. “Fucking tourists.”</p><p>Cadance’s gaze sharpened, just a bit, as she glared at Fleur.</p><p>Unfortunately, Fleur was completely oblivious to this as her gaze was roving the menu’s list of breakfast cocktails.</p><p>With a small motion of her index finger, Cadance turned up one of the switches on her controller and soon a soft buzzing filled the air.</p><p>Fleur immediately stiffened, her breath catching and eyes widening slightly. She shuffled in her seat, her thighs rubbing together as she tried to maintain some degree of composure.</p><p>Sadly, Cadance was not someone who cared about things like dignity, so she made the device a little more potent to really drive home her displeasure.</p><p>Fleur gasped and hunched forwards, bracing a hand against the table.</p><p>Rarity looked around, relieved to see that everyone in the immediate area was completely oblivious to what was happening.</p><p>“Please,” Fleur whispered. “We… we’re…”</p><p>“In public?” Cadance asked, allowing herself a tight smile.</p><p>Fleur nodded quickly.</p><p>“I mean…” Cadance chuckled and circled her finger around the device, probing at the switch but not fiddling with it in the slightest. “What did you think would happen when you agreed to leave our hotel room like this? Did you think I wouldn’t take full advantage of your situation?” She pursed her lips and glanced over Rarity’s shoulder. “The waiter is returning, dear; I think it’s best that you apologize to my darling Rarity for calling her a...” She looked at Rarity. “What did she say?”</p><p>Rarity smirked. “I believe she called me a fucking tourist, Mistress.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, apologize for that,” Cadance said, her finger hovering over the switch. “And you best hurry; that poor boy is getting dangerously close.”</p><p>Fleur reached down and clutched at the hem of her skirt, trying to smooth it out. Though no amount of grooming could hope to taper the vibrator’s edge.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she whispered, gritting her teeth and glancing at Rarity. “I’m sorry for calling you a fucking tourist.”</p><p>Cadance nodded and turned the device off, earning herself a sigh of relief from Fleur.</p><p>“Apology accepted,” Rarity said, just in time for the waiter to return.</p><p>“Can I get you ladies anything to drink?” he asked, utterly oblivious to what had just unfolded.</p><p>This was surprising as Rarity could easily smell Fleur’s shame, the reek of her depravity heavy in the air.</p><p>Neither Rarity or Fleur offered an answer. It was not their place to do so while they wore Cadance’s mark around their necks.</p><p>Cadance smiled at the waiter. “A pitcher of sangria and some waters would be lovely.”</p><p>He nodded, scribbled down the detail, and walked away, leaving the three in relative privacy once more.</p><p>“So, did you two have fun last night?” Cadance asked.</p><p>Fleur smirked. “I always have fun during your visits, Mistress.”</p><p>“Suck up,” Cadance teased, sticking out her tongue. “But thankfully I am extremely susceptible to brownnosing. How about you Rarity? Did I meet your exacting standards?”</p><p>Rarity chuckled. “Considering I’ll be wearing your bruises for the next few days? I’d say that we had a fairly productive evening together.”</p><p>“You do know how to take a beating like a champ,” Cadance murmured absentmindedly, her gaze focused on the menu. “I thought for sure you were going to break when I brought out the cane. Not even Shining can stand up to rattan for too long.”</p><p>“Rarity is a bit of a painslut,” Fleur said. “Something which Fancy greatly enjoys.”</p><p>Cadance cocked a brow and rested her finger back on the controls. “Please don’t use such language when talking about my pets, dear.”</p><p>“I mean is she wrong?” Rarity joked.</p><p>Cadance shifted her finger a fraction of an inch over, turning up the dial on Rarity’s side of the controller.</p><p>Almost immediately, the little vibrator inside of her sprung to life, rumbling away.</p><p>Rarity’s breathing caught and posture straightened as she tried to clamp her legs shut. All this did however was make the moisture that clung to them even more evident, as she rubbed her thighs together helplessly.</p><p>With that little motion, she could feel something within her start to smolder, something lustful and raw gaining heat from this shameless stimulation.</p><p>“Please don’t contradict me, dear,” Cadance said. “It’s most unbecoming of a submissive.”</p><p>“S-sorry,” Rarity whispered.</p><p>Cadance nodded, yet did not lessen the impact of the toy upon her pet. Instead, she turned the dial higher, really sending the little thing into overdrive.</p><p>It was enough to rip free a little whiff of a moan from Rarity’s parted lips, the fragment of a song she would’ve freely sung were they not in public.</p><p>“Please,” Rarity whispered. “We’re in...”</p><p>Cadance snorted and shook her head. “Public? I think we already went over my stance on that, dear.” She sighed. “How about this… I’ll show you some mercy when the waiter returns with our beverages.” She then tapped her chin, pondering this threat. “I wonder how long it takes to put together a pitcher of sangria?”</p><p>Rarity shifted back and forth, trying to press her skirt down, lest she leave a stain on the chair. She closed her eyes, attempting everything to curb her unruly voice and make it bend in the name of dignity and self-respect.</p><p>Only Cadance really had no desire to maintain such things, as she showed by turning up the toy by a few more degrees of intensity.</p><p>By now, the vibrations were actually audible, filling the air with a slight buzz. Though this was soon drowned out by Rarity’s voice, her vocals rising and a potent moan breaking free. She’d always been a liberal lover, a passionate voice that was hard to curb and restrain.</p><p>A reason that a gag was often a necessary addition.</p><p>She cracked open an eye, flushing as she saw Cadance leering at her, looking so powerful and in charge.</p><p>“Now now Rarity,” Cadance teased, biting her lip. “You’re going to cause a scene.”</p><p>Rarity gritted her teeth and forced her mouth shut, focusing on that fire smoldering within her belly, the one being fed fuel and kindling by the constant vigour of the vibrator. In that moment, everything felt so much more intense, the bondage, the marks, the toy itself, all of it feeding into this depraved little fantasy that lingered in the back of her mind.</p><p>What would happen if she were caught? What damage would be done to her reputation and image?</p><p>She flushed, feeling a sense of raw humiliation nestle within her gullet. She knew that such a slip-up would surely mark the death of her social status. The tabloids were hungry and always watching, and a public orgasm amongst members of high society would surely be reported on.</p><p>Rarity rocked back and forth in her seat, grinding against the hand that tried to clutch her skirt shut. It was a desperate and instinctual effort to gain every ounce of stimulation she could.</p><p>And in all honesty, it looked just as desperate as Rarity felt. What an absolute whore she was, doing such a thing in a restaurant.</p><p>Her breathing grew laboured, betraying just how close she was to that fabled destination. A small whine of dismay broke free as she frantically looked around, confirming that no one beyond their immediate party was watching. Though a sideways glance from a nearby table made her gasp and her face brighten to some impossible degree.</p><p>And even worse was the lack of a waiter, of that figure who would usher in an end to this cruel little game.</p><p>Though at the rate the fire within her burned, this was unlikely to be the final conclusion of this morning’s affairs. No, this game would end with Rarity being debased, humiliated, and embarrassed for her Mistress’ amusement.</p><p>Faster and faster the vibrator drove her on, sending her lurching towards her fabled destination, towards that light at the end of the tunnel.</p><p>As Rarity glanced at Cadance, she could see that cruel little glimmer in her eye. It was so similar to the one she bore last night, when she wielded the cane. The one she gleefully maintained with every tortured scream and forced orgasm.</p><p>It was a glint that only a dominant of impressive skill and sadism could truly muster.</p><p>This would not end well for Rarity. That coy little expression assured her of that.</p><p>She shuddered softly, feeling her chest rise and fall quickly. She needed to cum, wanted to cum, wanted to debase herself if it meant snuffing out that flame licking at her core with such intensity.</p><p>And at that moment, her body decided to indulge in these thoughts, in these desires, in these sensations. She felt an electric bolt course through her frame, seizing her body like a live wire. She gasped, far too loudly, and felt herself shudder.</p><p>She came, hard, spilling her juices into her skirt and soaking it with her crude and depraved fluids. And as her passion gushed forth generously, she knew that there was no chance that she hadn’t also soaked the seat she was sitting in.</p><p>How would she leave this place with even a sliver of dignity intact?</p><p>She didn’t know. But at that moment, as the euphoria embraced her, she hardly cared.</p><p>And just like that, the vibrator faded away, leaving the trio in relative silence. The only sound that remained was the rapid breathing of Rarity, offering any hint that something more perverse had taken place.</p><p>“Fuck,” she whispered.</p><p>Cadance smirked. “Was that fun?”</p><p>Rarity nodded quickly.</p><p>“Slut,” Fleur teased.</p><p>Rarity was about to retort, but at that moment, the waiter finally returned, placing down the pitcher of sangria, three large wine glasses, and three full glasses of water.</p><p>As soon as the water was in front of her, Rarity hurriedly grabbed it and took a generous sip.</p><p>“Are you three ready to order?” he asked, flipping open his pad of paper. “Or do you need a bit more time with the menus?”</p><p>Rarity looked at Cadance who offered the waiter a bashful smile. “I uh… I think we’ll need a little more time to decide.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/JWh4K7V">Discord</a>
  <b>/</b>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab">Twitter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>